supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cambion (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
A Cambion are the offspring of demons and humans. They are referred to as Hell's greatest weapon or as hell spawns. They were commonly spawned by Incubus or Succubus. Cambions are in a way the opposite of Nephilims and much like their angelic half-breed opposites, they are hated among demon kind, depending on the demon. Many who are prideful and despise humans look down at Cambions while others just simply want a Cambion for their powers. The Host of Heaven do not see Cambions as a threat unless Lucifer walks the earth as every Cambion will have their powers augmented to the point of where they can destroy all of heaven with a single word, provoking angels to annihilate all demonic half breeds. Characteristics A Cambion has the appearance of a human and a soul but they have demonic powers that differentiate them from ordinary humans. They can usually be told apart by supernatural entities with heighten senses and catch the scent of demonic traces. The only thing known about a Cambions birth is that Jesse Turner's biological mother became pregnant by a demon and the fact that she was a virgin while she was possessed, so this may just be in Jesse's case but a Cambion may only be conceived unless the female human is a virgin and under possession. Much like any hybrid, a Cambion can grow stronger than their demonic parent and become powerful depending on the demon that spawned it. Unlike a Nephilim's birth, a Cambion's birth is nothing more but traumatic as a female human going into labor, so the female mother will not die. A Cambion can strengthen their power abilities through external sources such as demon blood. Unlike a human that will suffer diagnostic side-effects, demon blood is more like an energy drink to a Cambion and consume it just fine. Types of Cambions * Caesar of Hell * Asmodai of Hell * Eques of Hell Known Cambions Apollyon (Rose of God).jpg|Apollyon (Leader of the Damned/Asmodai of Hell) Dante (DOHH).jpg|Dante (Eques of Hell) Jesse Turner teenager.jpg|Jesse Turner Miriam (Cambion-Hell Knight).jpg|Miriam (Eques of Hell) Sebastian (Cambion).jpg|Sebastian Terrance.jpg|Malik (First Cambion/Caesar of Hell) * Jesse Turner * Apollyon (Asmodai of Hell)) * Dante (Eques of Hell) * Lorelei * Malik (Caesar of Hell) * Miriam (Eques of Hell) * Sebastian * Vergil (Eques of Hell) Powers and Abilities All regular Cambions are equally strong as a Hell Knight and that alone is impressive. A Hell Knight spawned Cambion is equal, if not, greater than a Grigori. A White-Eyed/Duke spawned Cambion like Malik grows up to be immensely powerful where alone, Malik's power is greater than an empowered Cambion. Cambions Powers * Nigh-Omnipotence (Empowered Cambion or Malik): A Cambion can reach Nigh-Omnipotence level of power but they must be empowered by Lucifer when he walks the earth or someone like Malik who is the son of the First Demon, Lilith for thousands of years grew stronger and surpassed Empowered Cambions. * Netherkinesis: A powerful ability. Cambions can create, shape, or manipulate the Chthonian Element that flows through the realms of the living and the dead. Any Cambion can control the souls of the deceased or drain life from living beings. * Demonic Blood Consumption/Empowerment: A Cambion is capable of consuming vast quantities of demon blood and bolster their demonic and psychic powers. Unlike a human, a Cambion is part demon and already has demon blood inside of them. They can consume demon blood as much as they like without suffering any ill effect such as becoming a junkie or headaches and other human symptoms. * Demonic Control: A Cambion can control a demon's body, mind, and essence with a hand gesture, thought, or verbally. They can use this power to exorcise, harm or control them. ** Demonic Possession: A Cambion can psychically link themselves through the minds of any angel and communicate or see through them. ** Demonic Tactile Exorcism: With a hand gesture, verbally, or mentally, a Cambion can exorcise a demonic essence from their vessel and banish them back to their respective realm. * Pyrokinesis (Hellfire Control): Unlike demons, a Cambion has the ability to manipulate hellfire and use it to harm or trap demons. They are also immune to hellfire and can touch it without discomfort. * Demonic Immunity: A Cambion's heritage is a demon/human hybrid.. Unlike their demonic parents, depending on how powerful the demon that spawned a Cambion, the basic demonic weaknesses that affect the demon, the more resistant the Cambion will be. A Cambion can consume the likes of holy water or salt, but if its a regular spawn Cambion then large quanties will cause it annoyance much like an allergic reaction and that is it. Iron will sort of be the same it a Cambion is constantly touching it. A Cambion can walk through a Devil's Trap just fine since they are not pure demons. Hellfire cannot harm them because they can manipulate it and are immune. Exorcism won't work since they are not demonic essences possessing a human vessel. Palo Santo will not cause pain or immobilize them. Any Cambion can walk on hallowed ground just fine. A Greater Demon spawned Cambion will not be affected by any demonic weaknesses. * Umbrakinesis: Cambions have the ability to summon and control clouds of darkness for various purposes. They can create constructs or tendrils of darkness to harm or kill individuals. * High Tier Demonic Powers: A Cambion possesses the same demonic powers as a common demon but at a higher degree. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Holy Water: For a regular Cambion, they can consume holy water just fine but large quantities will cause an allergic reaction * Iron: A Cambion merely touching Iron is not going to burn them but if they constantly are touching iron then it will eventually harm them. * Magic: High level deadly magic could potentially kill a regular Cambion but Malik or Greater Demon spawned Cambion can resist and will only be harmed. Spells/rituals will have a much better affect on them since they are part human and it can affect their body and mind. * Mortality: A Cambion is still part human and require human needs to sustain themselves. Greater Demon spawned Cambions will not require human needs to sustain themselves. Magic spells/rituals will have a much better affect on their body and mind. * Salt: A line of salt will not prevent a Cambion from passing through nor will it burn them if they consume it. If they do touch or consume large quantities then it will cause an allergic reaction. Destroying Beings * Archangel Level Entities: beings on the same level as an Archangel can kill any Cambion. Malik can hold his own for a short while. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy any lesser Cambions. Arch-Cambions can be equally matched by Arch-Nephilims and killed by anything above that. * Nephilim: Any Nephilim can kill a Cambion however Empowered Cambion or Malik can kill any Nephilim sired by a Emim or below. Elioud, Rephaim, or Arch-Nephilim can overwhelm and kill any Cambion except Arch-Cambions. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy any Cambion without effort. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill a Cambion. Malik can withstand an angel sword but suffer discomfort. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill anything in creation. * Demonic Weaponry: Any demon weapon can kill a Cambion however for Greater Demon spawned Cambions, a Demon-Killing Knife will not work on them as it would require a Demon Blade to do so. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. Any Cambion can be killed by it. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Strongest of Species Category:Hybrid Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Human Category:Half-Human Category:Higher Beings Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10 Villains Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Fanon Characters